The present invention relates generally to connectors for terminating coaxial cable. More particularly, the present invention relates to a coaxial cable connector having a locking sleeve which is detachably coupled to the connector body.
It has long been known to use connectors to terminate coaxial cable so as to connect a cable to various electronic devices such as televisions, radios and the like.
Conventional coaxial cables typically include a center conductor surrounded by an insulator. A braided or foil conductive shield is disposed over the insulator. An outer insulative jacket surrounds the shield. In order to prepare the coaxial cable for termination, the outer jacket is stripped back exposing an extent of the conductive shield which is folded back over the jacket. A portion of the insulator extends outwardly from the jacket and an extent of the center conductor extends outwardly from insulator. Such a prepared cable may be terminated in a conventional coaxial connector.
Coaxial connectors of this type include a connector body having an inner cylindrical post which is inserted between the insulator and the conductive shield. A locking sleeve is provided to secure the cable within the body of the coaxial connector. The locking sleeve, which is typically formed of a resilient plastic, is securable to the connector body to secure the coaxial connector thereto. As coaxial connectors of this type require a two-piece construction, including the body and the sleeve, often during shipping, handling and installation, the parts may become lost or misplaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,675 addresses this problem by providing a coaxial connector where the locking sleeve is frangibly tethered to the connector body. Prior to installation, the locking sleeve is frangibly removed from the connector body whereupon the locking sleeve is inserted onto the cable and the cable is inserted into the connector body for securement thereto. While the connector of the ""675 patent reduces the risk of mishandling or loss of the connector components during shipment, upon installation the locking sleeve must still be removed from the connector body and attached to the cable separately. Thus, there is still a risk of mishandling or loss of components during installation.
This problem is further addressed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,257 where a coaxial connector is provided with a locking sleeve being inseparably coupled to a connector body. Cable termination using the connector of the ""257 patent requires that the prepared coaxial cable be inserted axially through both the locking sleeve and connector body. Thereafter, the locking sleeve can be axially advanced so as to secure the cable in the connector body.
While in many installations, this form of cable termination is acceptable, it has been found that insertion of the prepared cable through both the locking sleeve and the connector body may be difficult in certain situations. As the cable installer typically works outdoors in an elevated or underground environment, it may become difficult to xe2x80x9cblindxe2x80x9d insert the prepared cable through the locking sleeve and into proper position around the cylindrical post of the connector body. In these situations, it would be desirable to permit the removal of the locking sleeve from the connector body so that the cable could be directly inserted into the connector body.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a coaxial connector which supports the locking sleeve on the connector body, but which when circumstances require, permits the removal of the locking sleeve therefrom to permit ease of cable termination.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a coaxial cable connector for terminating a coaxial cable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a coaxial cable connector having a connector body and a locking sleeve where the locking sleeve secures the cable within the connector body.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a coaxial cable connector having a connector body and a locking sleeve in detachable, re-attachable snap engagement with the connector body to permit direct insertion of the cable through the locking sleeve and the connector body. Alternatively, where circumstances require, the present invention permits removal of the locking sleeve from the connector body for subsequent separate reattachment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of terminating a coaxial cable.
In the efficient attainment of these and other objects, the present invention provides a coaxial cable connector. The connector of the present invention includes a connector body having a cable receiving end and an opposed connection end. A locking sleeve is provided in detachable, re-attachable snap engagement with the insertion end of the connector body for securing the cable in the connector body. The locking sleeve is movable from a first position loosely retaining the cable in the connector body to a second position locking said cable to the connector body.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the locking sleeve is in resilient detachable, re-attachable snap engagement with the connector body. The resilient detachable, re-attachable engagement is provided by cooperative detent structure between a portion of the sleeve insertable into the connector body and a portion of the connector body which receives the sleeve. This detent structure includes a rib and groove arrangement which provides for the detachable coupling of the sleeve to the connector body.
In a further preferred embodiment, the detachable engagement of the sleeve to the connector body may include one or more slots extending through the end of the sleeve which is inserted into the connector body. The slots facilitate resilient detachment and reattachment of the sleeve from the connector body.
In its method aspect, the present invention provides for the termination of a coaxial connector with a connector. The method provides for the detaching of a locking sleeve from a connector body. The sleeve is then positioned over the cable. The cable is then inserted into the end of the connector. The sleeve is then reattached to the end of the connector body to secure the cable thereto.